


Friend or foe?

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Your anger is raging after Arthur found himself a new girl. During setting a tent, you’re being visited by Micah, will you consider him as a friend or foe?





	Friend or foe?

Another lonely day brought you sadness and anger. Since Arthur decided to break up with you, you couldn’t find yourself a proper place to be in the camp. Mostly, you were spending time outside, you were traveling to nearest town only to frown your sadness in whiskey. You robbed some people from time to time, you had enough of asking Dutch for some dollars.

That day, you were setting tent in the valley from where you had a great view at camp and fest that was happening there. Dutch, Arthur and rest of gang were celebrating a great train robbery from the day before.

Tears streamed down your face. “Great! Fuckers!”

“You ain’t celebrating, miss Y/L/N? Arthur isn’t spending time with his sweetheart?,” Micah teased as he walked closer to you. “That’s kinda weird ‘cuz you were always all over him like a bitch in the heat and now? Sitting here and crying.”

“You good know it’s been a while since we ain’t a thing, Bell,” you told him viciously and didn’t look at him.

Micah Bell was the only person you hated even more than Arthur Morgan. Everyone called him a rat and they were right about this - Micah was kind of man you didn’t want to meet. Vicious and mean like no one else, he would do anything to mix you with mud.

Micah laughed. “Ah! Morgan changed girl again. This is so sad,” he hummed happily.

“It would be a shame if someone else would snatch you right under his nose.”

You cocked brows and gave him a mean glance. “Oh, you’re an expert, as I see. Now, leave me alone. Don’t ya see I’m busy, fella?”

You turned head aside pretending you are setting the cot, when truth was that tears rolled down your cheeks. Micah got into your vulnerable point. Again.

“I for sure know more than this dump hey stuck Morgan,” Micah wrapped arm around you to pull you closer to him. “I am no kind of man that have a golden heart but it’s sad to see such a pretty face covered with tears.”

You looked at him slowly. You didn’t hesitate to let him see you like this, hurt to the bones. You dropped the blanket and wrapped arms around him, hugging to him and letting tears fell down. “I hate him, Micah! I fucking hate Morgan,” you snorted loudly.

He hugged you and pat your back. “There, there, girl. You ain’t the only one that hate him but I tell ya something,” Micah took your chin in his hand and forced you to look at him. “He ain’t worth your attention, Y/N.”

You nodded quickly. “Yes. He doesn’t. He fucking doesn’t. Fucking useless cock,” you growled. You gave Micah a glance. “Why you ain’t with 'em? You’re part of gang.”

“I could ask you the same thing, girl. I’m not that much into group celebration. Besides, I got worried that one of our ladies is away,” he said looking at you.

“I won’t spend time with those fucking scums. I don’t see myself there,” you said. “I don’t want to see HIM with his new pussy.”

“Oh, poor girl. I can always give you some of my time,” Micah said with a smile on his face

You tilted head. “Oh, really? What can you offer me?,” you asked, crossing hands over your chest and measuring him with a grin.

“Whatever you’re gonna ask for, girl. I am open like a book for ya.”

You stepped closer to him, wrapped arm around his neck and whispered into his ear. “Fuck my cunt, Bell.”

He picked you up. “With a fucking pleasure, girl.” Micah carried you away from your tent.

He pressed you against the tree. “We are far enough. They ain’t gonna see us but they sure will hear us,” Micah purred as he lifted your dress.

You slipped hands beneath material of your dress and pulled your panties down, stepping out of them quickly. “Well, I heard you haven’t had girl in a while, is that true?,” you teased. “Is that true that Micah Bell haven’t gotten laid because no girl has wanted him?”

“Well, maybe it’s true. I am not Marston or Morgan to fuck whatever moves. Now, let’s see what hides under this nice dress of yours,” Micah hummed and his hand sneaked between your legs to play with your pussy.

You grabbed him by collar of his flannel shirt to pull him closer. “Can you feel it? Can you feel how wet I am for you?,” you teased as you grinded over his palm.

“Yes, I do, miss, and I really enjoy the feelin’.” He picked you up and undid his pants to pull out his already hard cock. “Look at that, miss. You must be some magical thing,” Micah purred before thrusting into you.

You gasped and held onto his neck. “Oh, yeah, just like that, Bell. Just like fucking that, fella,” you told him, brushing your cheek against his bearded face.

He smiled fucking you harder. “You like it, huh? You love when real man fucks you,” Micah growled against your neck.

“Yeah, I do,” you gasped loudly as his dick hit your spot. “Oh, God!”

“Ah! So here it is. That’s the spot,” Micah smiled as he focused. “Did Morgan ever fuck you just as good as I do?,” he asked, picking up his pace.

You managed to shook your head only. You couldn’t reply, pleasure was getting unbearable and even though you hated yourself for what were you doing, you enjoyed feeling of being stretched by a man. Primal instinct took control over you.

“From now on, ya are gonna be my bitch. I will take care of you in the way that Morgan never did,” he growled and pulled you into a quick, messy kiss. “I waited for you too long!”

“Oh, did ya?,” you asked, nibbling into his earlobe.

His cock stretched you nicely and your head rolled back, you rested it against tree.

“Yes I did, I couldn’t believe that you decided to put up with that pathetic man,” Micah growled loudly, feeling himself getting closer.

“You deserved more!”

“Oh, Bell, I’m cumming!,” you screamed as your nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Your pussy clenched tightly around his dick, it pulsated rhythmically, only thing you heard was sound of blood running in your veins.

“Atta girl!,” Micah praised you, slowing his thrusts a little. Soom, he cum too, filling you up.“Good girl. Good miss Y/L/N.” Micah purred before kissing you.

“Stay with me for the night,” you dropped the proposition casually.

“Oh, I will, with great pleasure, girl,” Micah said nuzzling to your neck.


End file.
